Nothing like him
by Thundercat1
Summary: His entire life is full of judgment, all because they see his father in him. He swore to himself he would never become Giovanni. He resented his father and everything that involved Team Rocket, but yet he couldn't help but love him Master and lostandfound
1. prologe

Nothing like him

Xxx

Silver awoke next to Lance; the red head smiled remembering what they had done the night before. He got out of there bed and stood up making his side. He looked at Lance once more and smiled. The dragon trainer felt eyes on him and lifted his head, he smirked looking Silver up in down; his yellow eyes showing a loving gaze.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked sitting up, Silver just stared at his boyfriend for a few moments then sighed.

"Im going to see Gold, he is my friend you know…" Silver said putting on a pair of his normal navy blue pants and black and red jacket. Which Lance thought was very 'unfashionable' but frankly Silver…didn't care.

"You know, I don't really like it when you go see that pervert" Lance sighed then added more sternly "just don't do anything with him" Silver smirked in his mind,

"trust me, none of that will happen" he said, walking out, he was lying to Lance he wasn't going to see Gold…who he was going to see was none other than the man he resented the most, but he was also the man he couldn't help but love...and that man was Giovanni.

After a while for flying Silver finally arrived at the Rocket HQ he stood there and recalled Merrcrow. The silver eyed boy walked up to the entrance, he took a deep breath and entered. The clear glass slammed behind him, he kept walking he went by the front desk and into the elevator. He knew exactly what he was about to do, and it only excited him. He walked down the hall with Grunts staring at him.

"He is his father's son" a grunt said nodding his head in approval at Silver. That comment only made him angry, but all he could tell himself was that he was nothing like him. But even though he hated the way his father was, he loved the way he treated him behind closed doors.

Silver stepped into his father's office and shut the door, but what he saw was _very_ unexpected.

_(Hope I like there are two shipping's involved, which I think I made clear enough. Enjoy and please review.)_


	2. Almost

Xxx

Petrel was on top of Proton, Silver wanted to gag at the sight of the men going at it.

"Weres my dad!" he finally asked feeling sick to his stomach. Petrel looked up panting, Proton too no acknowledgment to the boy and just stayed on all fours. Petrel on the other hand jumped up and pulled his pants up.

"o-on…his….lunch…break" Petrel panted and proton finally dressed himself breathing heavily as well. Silver sighed leaving the office; he now _needed_ the man, as strange as it was seeing Petrel and Proton like that only mad him horny. Silver walked down the hall way. He then noticed the bulge in his pants; embarrassed he took of his coat and tied it around his waist so it want see able.

Silver walked into the cafeteria of the HQ he quickly saw his father reading a book, his food untouched pushed away from him. Silver slightly smiled and walked over, he was happy Giovanni was alone although there were about fifty female and male grunts staring at him. He sat down next to his father waiting to be noticed. Giovanni finally realized he wasn't alone and put down the book.

"Oh, hello Silver" he said with a small grim showing that he was pleased to see his son. Silver glanced at his father's food,

"You need to eat, I have never seen you eat before" he sighed a smirk appeared on Giovanni's face,

"But you can't see my ribs, and I can see yours, so what's your excuse?" Giovanni asked Silver though for a few moments and when he couldn't come up with a comeback he playfully hit his father's arm and laughed,

"Shut up you stupid Italian!" Giovanni laughed for a few moments then looked at Silver and said,

"If you're my son, then your Italian to…Silver please tell me you knew that?" he said, Silver not wanting to look like an idot quickly changed the subject.

"So, umm what do you want to do?" he asked causing his father to smirk and his stone eyes to glow with amusement.

"What we always do" he chuckled Silver smirked he was already so horny, he wanted this desperately. But to his disbelieve Giovanni picked his book back up and began to read again. "Write after I finish this chapter" he added. Silvers patients quickly began to fade away, surly Giovanni wouldn't be as cruel as to make the horny red head wait? _'Fuck, fuck, fuck'_ Silver thought _'this is killing me, I can't wait any longer!' _his mind screamed at him. Thirty long minutes passed and he finally shut his book. Silver looked up at him and he stood up.

"We need to make this quick, Lance will be asking too many questions" Silver said and Giovanni nodded the too hurried up into Giovanni's bedroom, no one had accesses to this floor and his bedroom was huge. Silver quickly walked over and sat on the bed waiting for Giovanni to make the first move.

"Okay ill make this quick" Giovanni said removing Silvers jacket from around his waist. He smirked seeing that his son was already horny he then took of Silvers shirt and out that on the floor along with the jacket. He then removed his own jacket and shirt followed by Silvers shoes and pants. When Silver was only in his boxers and Giovanni only had from his waits below dressed Silver smirked knowing what was coming next. Giovanni removed his own shoes and pants leaving the two boys equally dressed. The two had no time for foreplay, So Giovanni decided just to remove both of their boxers. He grabbed Silvers hips and turned him around bending him over the bed post. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his aching cock. Silver almost instantly spreads his legs allowing Giovanni to entire him. He screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but mostly pain and Giovanni noticed that, he also noticed that he wasn't lubricated nearly enough and they had no time to prepare Silver for something this large. Giovanni went harder into his son nipping his neck every so often, the red heads pained screams turned more into a pleasured moan with every trust. Silvers screams echoed off the ceilings and Giovanni slammed into him harder, he them began to stroke Silver, the red headed boy didn't know how much more he could take, he was going to cum. As Giovanni's trust got harder and harder he stoked him faster. And finally the silver eyed boy came. And not long after the brown haired man came inside his son. He trusts a few more times then pulled out holding his son close panting heavily, both panting heavily.

"w-wow" Silver panted turning to face his father, Giovanni just grunted in response and tossed him his clothing, Silver got dressed quickly and walked to the door.

"Bye, father I'll see you ether tomorrow or the day after" he said Giovanni smiled already dressed him and nodded his head.

"Alright, good bye Silver." He said

Silver exited the building and called Murkrow back out. In a rush her grabbed his foot and told it to take him home.

Silver rushed into his house, he glanced around and sighed relief when he didn't see Lance any ware. He walked up to their bed room and put down his pokeballs on the desk. He turned around to see the red headed man with brown eyes lying on their bed.

"Hey babe" Silver said with a guilty smile, Lance stood up,

"Where have you been! Gold called and you weren't with him!" Lance yelled Silver cowered back with the look on Lances face "tell me!" he yelled with hurt in his voice

"I-I, Lance calm down" Silver sighed

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled slapping Silver extremely hard making the boys eyes water. Silver looked down hiding the tears in his eyes. Lance pushed Silver on to his knees,

"Tell me the truth!" he yelled once again Silver just looked down, Lance punched to younger boy in the face making him fall. "You're a cheater!" he yelled

"No im not! Lance I didn't c-heat!" Silver yelled his voice cracking.

"Prove it!" Lance snarled thinking quickly Silver undid Lances belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, he could already feel his skin bruising, but he tried not to pay attention to it. Lance looked down at the red head in shock; Silver quickly took part of Lances cock in his mouth. He licked every part he could, he looked up to see Lance with his eyes closed groaning in pleasure, Silver smirked bobbing his head a taking more and more into his mouth, he triggered his gag reflex which made his though become tighter around Lances cock. Lance bit his lips trying not to make noises. Silver smirked bobbing his head faster and faster. Silver finally took Laces cock deep trough. The brown eyed man let out a load moan and started to hump Silvers face, which made this more enjoyable for the silver eyed boy. Silver sped up the bobbing and licked at Lances cock more. After a while of this Lance finally came in Silvers mouth. The redhead swished the liquid around in his mouth; he deceived just to swallow it. Silver then whipped off the white substance from his lips and stood up.

"Do you believe me now?" Silver asked Lance hugged him,

"Yes, im so sorry for hitting you" he says Silver smirked although he was almost caught…almost.

Xxx

_(Next update should be Friday)_


	3. Tempting

_Early update because of the holiday, I really need to plan for these things in advance…oh and Happy Thanksgiving!_

_(PhaedraDarkstar: I saw those mistakes, I'll make sure to proof read, I was going to but I wanted to upload it before my grandfather's wake sooo…)_

_(Reddragon67: yes ill proof read from now on, and yyayaya new reviewer!)_

Xxx

Silver awoke next to Lance; two days had passed since he was almost caught. Silver got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He messed with his hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw that his black eye and bruised check haven't even began to go away. And today, he had no excuse; he had to go see Giovanni.

He walked back into his bedroom and sighed seeing that Lance was already awake and reading a book, _'what's with everyone reading?'_ Silver wondered to himself,

"Hey Lance, im going out" Silver said

"Then im coming" Lance said shutting his book, Silver could tell that Lance no longer trusted him to be alone, he had lied once already, how was he going to see his father with Lance being like this?

"No! I mean you…can't" Silver said looking down; Lance looks at him his brown eyes in a blaze.

"Why, so you can get fucked in private!" Lance yelled walking closer, Silver was hurt that Lance didn't believe him but he _was_ lying. He loved the dragon trainer so much, but he was torn between his father as well, he had never been so close to the man until they started this, this…lie that Silver told Lance whenever he left, and if Lance found out he could surly send Giovanni to jail.

"No, im just…" Silver didn't know what to say to that, Silver backed up as the brown eyed man walked closer in a threating manner, Silver looked down he knew Lance was a very violet man, and he also knew he was about to be hit again, but he refused to give him a blowjob again just to be hit all over again.

"You're just what?" Lance asked clenching his fist, Silver backed up.

"Im not going any ware" Silver chocked out the words, but he still desperately wanted to be with his father and _not_ Lance, although he loved them both.

"Your right, now im going to go make us something to eat" the brown eyed man said walking out of there bed room, Silver sat on the bed his eye stung and he knew Lance would hit him again if he made any try's to leave. Silver sighed knowing that if it was his father in his position that he would just kill Lance, _'im nothing like him, im nothing like him' _Silver told himself he wasn't a killer. He was a good person at heart.

"Breakfast!" Lance called after about twenty minutes, Silver shut his book and stood up _'books are pretty good'_ he thought to himself walking down the stairs to see two plates set on the table. Silver sat down next to Lance.

When Silver and Lance finish eating, Lance took the dishes and washed them. _'Oh no'_ Silver though when he felt his pokegear vibrate in his pocket, he quickly excused himself and walked into the bathroom, he sat on the sink and answered it.

"Silver, why haven't you come?" was Giovanni's voice on the other line, but his voice was more concerned than angered, _'does he care about me?'_ Silver wondered to himself.

"I can't come," he whispered into the pokegear so Giovanni could hear.

"What, why?" he asked

"Because, Lance won't let me" he finally sighed after a long pause.

"What! What do you mean he won't let you!" Giovanni snapped into his pokegear.

"I-I mean, he thinks im cheating" Silver said

"But you are, just try" Giovanni sighed and hung up.

Xx

He sighed sitting on his bed _'how dare he tell my son he can't see his own father' _he thought bitterly to himself. He knew he had to do something about this, Silver sounded…scared over the phone he couldn't let his son stay there.

"Sir, your needed" Archer said stepping into Giovanni's bedroom.

"How…the fuck did you get on this floor?" Giovanni asked standing up.

"I didn't steel your key card!" Archer exclaimed before running out of the room. Giovanni glanced at his jacket pocket to see his key card missing, _'for fucks sake'_ he sighed to himself.

"Wait! Where am I needed!" he yelled

"Protons office!" Archer yelled back. He sighed walking down the stairs to the floor below him. He couldn't get his son off his mind, that was until he walked into Protons office he saw the same thing Silver did, except this time Proton was on top.

"Naughhh!" he yelled slamming his hand against the door making both executives jump. Arianna walked in hearing the loud bang,

"With you three here it's like a frap house." She sighed instantly Giovanni said,

"Three?"

"oh come on it's the same routine with you, Silver comes to see you, and then you take someone up to your room and fuck them, then they leave, but I have never seen Silver leave, is he…?" was her disgusted question. But Giovanni smirked at the mention of his son.

"Of corse not! How dare you ask that!" he yelled at the younger woman, the red head cowered back then Giovanni sighed and allowed her to leave. Giovanni then turned back to see Proton and Petrel going at it again.

"Are you two serious!" he yelled and to his disbelief they ignored him, he turned red with anger and grabbed Proton by his hair and threw him into the wall. He then pulled out a knife from his belt and held it to the teal haired man's lower parts. "Are you going to ignore me now!" he asked

"N-no, sir" Proton said and Petrel had already ran with his cloths Giovanni let him go, the teal eyed man fell to the ground and gathered his clothing. But Giovanni shut the door and looked down at Proton, fear rose from the man's eyes and he looked up at his boss.

"Im not done with you" Giovanni smirked Proton gulped and backed up; Giovanni just let out a small hint of laughter and walked closer, the knife still in his hand. Giovanni grabbed Proton by his hair once more and put him on his desk so he was lying flat on his back. For a moment Silver popped into his mind, was his son alright with Lance, was the champion harming him? He pushed those thoughts away and focused his attention on Lance. His stone eyes showing pure sadistic amusement. He took the knife and teased Proton's skin, not leaving any marks yet. He slid the knife over the man's stomach and stopped at his ribs. Proton let out a few whimpers but he knew he would get it worse if he protested. Giovanni pushed the knife into his skin right above his rib, the red liquid oozed out of Proton and Giovanni pushed the knife in deeper causing Proton to scream out in pain when the knife split his rib in half, Giovanni pulled it out. No normal person could have broken a rib with a knife, but Giovanni wasn't a normal person and he used all his strength. Giovanni smirked knowing now Proton was too weak to resist what was about to happen. Giovanni lifted the man off the desk and put Proton on the floor. He smirked undressing his own lower half. He lifted Proton so he was on all fours, he knew Proton was gay and that he would most likely enjoy this. But this was a punishment not something for pleaser, so Giovanni was going to make sure he never ignored him again. He spread Protons legs and without being wet entered the man. His first trust was hard and made Proton scream out in complete pain. Giovanni didn't stop he kept going faster into the man casing Proton to scream more. Proton felt no pleasure out of this just pure pain, Giovanni was much bigger then Petrel. Giovanni felt no sympathy for his screaming executive and kept going he pulled out slowly which only increased the pain for Proton. Even after he was out Proton whimpered as the burning pain didn't go away. Giovanni snarled not thinking that Proton had suffered enough and slammed back into him Proton screamed crying and bleeding Giovanni trust a few more time he bit down hard on his shoulder and pulled Proton back by his hair still trusting. Both panting heavily Proton felling pain like he never has in his life. Giovanni finally pulled out and stood up. He redressed himself and looked down at the man curled up on the floor.

"Are you ever going to ignore me again?" he asked

"N-no sir" Proton was barely able to say

Giovanni smirked and said "good, now get dressed and back to work." He said leaving. _'I wonder if I hurt Silver like that, I mean he is only a boy' _He thought to himself walking up to his office, he didn't want to hurt his son the way he hurt Proton. Although at times it is hard not to, he knew he could easily do that to his son, and at times it was…tempting.

Xx

Silver sat next to his brown eyed boyfriend, there was hostility present that could be noticed by a blind Meowth. The two were watching TV but Silver wasn't paying any attention to the screen in front of him. He was too confused, for the first time it dawned on him, was his intimate relationship with his father…wrong? Lance glanced over at Silver; the red headed boy was looking down mumbling something to himself.

"You okay?" Lance asked, Silver looked up quickly his light eyes filled with confusion. And his left eye still stung were Lance hit him.

"Fine" the simple one word answer took Lance aback. Silver then sighed and stood up, he now longed to be at his father's side, but he loved Lance too much to ever leave him for Giovanni. "It's late, im going to go to bed" he said and Lance smirked,

"I'll join you" he said standing up looking down at the underage boy, Silver instantly knew what he meant, he wasn't in the mood for that, all he wanted was to think.

The two got into bed together and Lance put his arm around the young boy and pulled him closer to his well-toned chest. He kissed Silver on the neck and fell asleep. Silver smirked while Lance was asleep he moved out of his grip and stood up. Lance was a very heavy sleeper and with a long day of stalking his boyfriend around the house he should be tired. Silver slipped into his clothing and picked up his pokegear, he stepped into the other room and called Giovanni.

"Silver, are you okay, where are you, is that man hu-" Giovanni said over the other line with a worried voice.

"You wannna meet up or something?" Silver said with a smirk.

"Im not really in the mood, but I would love to see you" the brown haired man said.

"Good im not either, I just wannna see you" Silver said

"Okay, meet me at the HQ in an hour." Giovanni said before hanging up, Silver was so excited he forgot about his black eye…

Xxx

(_So, what do you think about ruthless Giovanni, and forgetful Silver, tell me in a review, next update should be on Monday or Tuesday) _


	4. Abused

_(PhaedraDarkstar: yes I was going by and RP with my friend and she wrote frap house so I went with it, ps. Never going by what she writes again Lol)_

**Xxx**

Silver hurried out of his house, moving his red hair behind his ears. The darkness made it impossible to see, the moon shined down on his light eyes making a weak glow. He called out his Mercrow and flew to Veriden city. He was flying for at least fifty minutes, Silver; walked up to the fount of the HQ, Giovanni's no were in sight. He walked into the building and looked around. Again Giovanni was no ware in sight. Silver glanced over his shoulder he saw Petrel trying to get Proton to sit, but all Proton would do was yelp when he did and jolt right back up. Silver sighed and walked over to the two executive's. He glanced up at the teal haired man then looked at the purple haired man.

"What happened to Proton?" Silver asked just getting a glare from the teal eyed man, so he looked to Petrel.

"I don't know, he won't tell me, but I think it was your father" the black eyed man said

"M-my father?" Silver asked confused, he knew Giovanni was capable of things, but to hurt his own executive to the extent that he couldn't sit…what did he do? Silver wondered. Then he noticed that Proton was holding his rib with a pained expression. He just ignored it.

"What happened to you kid?" Arianna asked walking u ignoring her male colleges. Silver was confused for a moment then it dawned on him _'shit what will I tell dad?'_ he though with panic started to stir up inside the ginger.

"I was training with Lance and got hit with a missed attack." He said and Arianna laughed,

"Really, because it looks like you got decked" she laughed, and Silver had no choice but to laugh along with her.

"What's so funny?" asked the dull voice of the blue harried man who walked over behind Silver making him jump.

"Oh, it's that Silver looks like he got decked." Petrel said holding back laughter from his superior. Archer looked at the much younger boy and made a fist; he then held it up to Silvers eye matching the bruise perfectly. Archer smirked.

"You did get hit, but by who?" the blue eyed man asked.

"I didn't get hit!" Silver yelled at Archer, the bluenette's temper wasn't a big help here.

"You Wannna get hit!" He yelled grabbing Silvers shirt and pinning him to the wall then came the yowl.

"Archer!" Giovanni's voice was loud and stern, instantly the executive let go of the smirking boy. Muttering something he walked away. Silver notice that Proton couldn't look Giovanni in the eyes, that was strange, what did his father do? Was all he could ask himself. Silver was looking down as well and he kept shaking his head to get his long red hair to fall over his left eye, which it did. Silver then looked up to his father, but Arianna was standing behind the redhead smirking.

"Let me fix that for you" she said moving Silver hair behind his ears revealing the marks then taking off with Proton and Petrel. Silver looked at his father with a childish smile hoping he would just ignore the marks, but was he really that lucky?

"Silver, w-what happened to you, boy?" Giovanni asked placing a hand on his son's small shoulder. _'Did he just address me as boy? What the fuck am I a dog?'_ Silver wanted to say out loud, but did he really want to be hit again? Loud, but did he really want to be hit again? With the best voice Silver could manage he said,

"I was training with Lance, and I got hit with a missed attack."

"LIES! The little brat is lying!" Archer yelled from across the room, and that was all Giovanni needed to hear.

"Im going to kill Lance!" Giovanni snarled then yelled "Lance Wataru is dead!" he yelled storming passed his son, Silver ran after his father, _'no, no Lance, no!'_ he yelled in his head trying to catch up with the Rocket leader.

"Lance didn't do it!" Silver yelled getting Giovanni to top and look back at his son, Silver took a deep breath, as his father approached him, and at this moment he realized how much he loved Lance, how much he cared about the dragon trainer and how sad he would be if he was gone, no matter what Lance did to him.

"Then who did it, son, please tell me im your father, im here to protect you" Giovanni spoke softly in a comforting tone. Silver was so confused.

"Why do you care?" he asked

"Because Im your father, I-I l-just tell me!" he snapped making the child jump, he sighed resting his palm on the boys slim shoulder, he didn't mean to scare the boy. Silver didn't awser his father, _he couldn't_, and he just looked up at his father and griped his arm. "Did Lance hit you?" Giovanni asked his son what he already knew the awser to.

"Y-yes, but dad listen he, he it was because I came over here, I, I love him please don't hurt him" the boy begged. Giovanni sighed

"Fine Silver, just get out of here" he said

"w-what?" the red head asked feeling hurt that his father was turning his back on him.

"I'll see you later, I just don't want you to get in trouble, and if that man touches you again, I **will** kill him" Giovanni said and Silver nodded leaving. Silver one again flew home and landed outside, he crept into the house and took off his boots and walked up the stairs. With a yawn he sat down on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Lance asked sitting up making Silver jump to his feet. The silver eyed boy had no response to this; he just stared at his boyfriend.

"Im going to have to teach you, poor Silver, just can't do what he's told" the dragon trainer said he was already prepared for this he knew Silver was out cheating again. He grabbed the redhead by the hair and threw him into the wall. "I prepared for this" he smirked pulling out a black bag with a dragon on it. He pulled out a taser with a sadistic grin. Silver shrunk back terrified about what was about to happen to him. Lance turned on the electrical item and pressed the button, it showed a blue spark go across it. Silver let out a whimper as Lance held it to his neck, but he wasn't holding the button so it wasn't hurting the redhead…yet. "This will teach you" Lance said turning it off sending an electric current trough Silver making the child scream. He turned it up and the boys screams got louder and louder, his throat begin to burn and he could only feel the tasers shock in his neck. Lance smirked pulling back the object. "More" he snarled but he did drop the taser and just began to use his fists. He hit Silver in the jaw rapidly making the child's eyes water. He moved to were Silver was already hurt and hit him there. Silver tried desperately to fight him off, but he had no such luck. Lance sighed grabbing a cigarette out of the bag and lighting it. He stood there and took a few drags watching the child on the floor whimpering holding his jaw which was most likely dislocated. Lance sat over the boy with the cigarette still in his mouth he smirked. "You know, Petrel would probably be doing the same thing if you were there" he said. Silver was _so_ confused he knew none of the executives liked him, but why Petrel, what about this related to him?

"W-why, Petrel?" Silver asked in a low hoarse voice.

"Well they would all love to do this to you, but Petrels a chain smoker" Lance smirked putting the hot part of the cigarette up to Silvers cheek making the boy all but shriek. When he was satisfied with the size of the burn he had left on Silvers face he put out his cigarette and smirked. "This is where it gets painful" he chuckled, Silver stared in horror laying there crying because he could no longer hold back the tears that did nothing to soothe his pain. The young boy was terrified. Lance walked out of the room and Silver heard him rattling around with something before he returned holding a metal chair. Silver gulped as Lance put the chair down and grabbed Silvers leg; he unfolded the chair and put the child's leg inside the back and layed it down. Then with a sadistic grin, he repeatedly stomped on the legs of the chair, Silver scream at the top of his lungs, abusing his raw throat. Then there was a load 'snap' sound and Silver felt pain like he never has he grabbed his leg and screamed. "It's broken, now you won't be going any ware" Lance snarled, he removed the chair and put his things away and put them in his dresser. He then picked up his boyfriend and put him on the bed. Silvers Crys had died away and he only let out small whimpers when he moved his leg. "I don't see why I shouldn't have fun now that you can't run" Lance said turning the boy so he was on his stomach, he pulled him to the edge of the bed and made is so he was bent over. Silver could do nothing, he was balancing on one leg and pain griped at him like nothing he's ever felt before. He couldn't even manage to beg his boyfriend not to. Lance removed Silvers bottom layers of clothing and then his. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his semi-erected member. With a large grin he entered the boy. This wasn't painful to Silver but with every thrust his leg hit the baseboard and it hurt him more and more. Lance grunted loudly going harder into the boy, But Silver was only a child and Lance was a full grown man. If Silver wasn't feeling pain now, he would in the morning. Lance began panting and Silver was also breathing heavy. Lance came into the red headed boy, but Silver wasn't enjoying this as much as needed to cum. Silver bit his lips holding back a moan, the red head refused to show Lance that he was enjoying this. Lance thrust into the boy a few more time before finally pulling out. He redressed himself and Silver and pushed him on the bed. Silver knew that even though Lance had done this to him, he wouldn't leave him, or tell Giovanni… Lance kissed Silver on the lips quickly, "I love you" he said falling asleep next to his boyfriend. And that's how Lance slept, next to his burned, bruised and battered boyfriend whom also had a broken leg.

Xx

He sighed, his stone eyes gazing around his room, _'maybe I should call him, just to see if he's okay'_ Giovanni thought to himself glancing down at his pokegear. He couldn't stand the thought that Lance might have harmed _his_ son again. He finally decided to. He called but no answer, he called again and again but his son did not answer. _This frustrated him._

Xx

"Hummhummhumm" she laughed with an evil smirk

"So it's a plain?" he asked

"Yes" the other man said.

"Great that brats too much like his father, and now we can do something about it" the third man smirked.

Xxx

'_**You like chapter? Please review. Im sure you can guess who was at the end. Anyway, next chapter should be Thursday! Bye and once again please review!om and one more thing, im not going to be doing updates on a regula basies but thats a good thing! so insted of me posting it Monday its going up today, and the next one should be ethire 2morow or well when ever i finish it, kk thanks for reading please review.) **_


	5. Bad Help

(This chapter will be introducing to you a new character! He maybe important idk yet…)

Xxx

Silver awoke, Lance was gone. Pain griped at him and he felt like crying. His whole body aced her tried to move his leg but it just brought a sharp pain. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He tried moving his jaw for the first time, he was relieved that it was moving properly and _wasn't _dislocated. He looked to Lance's side of the bed _a note_, he picked it up and read it, it read _'hey babe, im off to work, if you __**don't**__ want to be hurt again, then you better not leave!'-Lance_. Silver was terrified. He felt his cheek and winced when he touched the burn Lance had left on him. He looked in the mirror and saw almost his whole jaw was a dark shade of black and blue. He was sore to his core. He picked up his pokegear…_40 missed calls_ from Giovanni. He sighed he wouldn't be able to see his father again-ever if lance was like this. The pokegear rang again; he answered it without looking at the caller id figuring it was Lance.

"H-hello" he said in a dull voice.

"Silver, why haven't you answered me!" Giovanni scolded.

"Oh. Im sick" he said faking a cough. Giovanni sighed, he knew that trick, after al he was a father, not a good one, but a father…

"That's it, im coming over" Giovanni said sharply.

"No! You can't im really sick, you get it two!" Silver exclaimed over the pokegear. Giovanni sighed once more,

"Fine, you want me to bring you some…medicine?" he asked for a moment Silver considered this, he _really_ wanted to ask his father for some pain killers, but then he would be caught.

"No" the simple one word answer annoyed Giovanni so he just hung up.

Xx

Archer sighed walking down the hall with a stack of paperwork in his hands. He reached his office and put it on the desk. His blue eyes scanned the room. He sighed and sat down,

"Finally some peace" he grunted. Then a male grunt walked into his office. Archer looked at the green haired man; he smirked when he realized it was Protons brother.

"H-hello sir, I-I brought you the paper work." The grunt said Archer groaned, did he really need more work? He sighed taking it out of the grunts hand. Then he looked at the yellow eyed boy.

"You look too much like Proton for your own good." He said with an amused smirk, the yellow eyed boy smirked slightly, looking up at Archer. He is merely sixteen years old, and he wasn't found of his brother, but Team Rocket was were his heart lied. The door flew open and the man with teal hair and eyes rubbed his temples, making his younger brother jump. Proton smirked looking at Jace.

"Leave we have important things to discusses" Proton said waving his brother away. Jace nodded and walked to the door, but was stopped by Petrel and Arianna entering the room. Jace sighed leaving to let the executives talk. He walked down the HQ hall muttering something about how at least he doesn't look like a stripper like Proton. He pushed hi greed hair out of his eyes and without paying attention bumped into someone.

"Watch were your-" Jace stopped when he saw Giovanni "S-sorry sir, I-I" the teen was panicking,

"Relax Jace," Giovanni sighed resting his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Listen, all the executives have wandered off, so I need you to do me a favor" he said Jace became excited this was the first this that Giovanni had asked him to do personally. "I need you to go to Lances island and find Silver, just check on him, and don't let him or Lance see you" he said. The yellow eyed boy was excited a spying mission!

Xx

Lance walked through the door, he felt as if there were eyes on him, but he decided to ignore it. The brown eyed man made his way up to the bedroom and opened the door. He saw Silver laying there with a pained expression. Silver looked up at him starting to feel….afraid. The redhead sat up wincing because of his leg. Lance smirked and sat next to Silver.

"Hey" he yawned leaning in to kiss the silver eyed boy on the cheek. Silver just sighed,

"Lance my leg hurts" he complained, Lance sighed,

"That's your own fault" he said. The two sat there in silence and Silver's light eyes looked around with fear as he felt eyes on him, he wanted to go check but there was no way he could stand. Lance looked down his brown eyes showing no remorse for what he did to his boyfriend. His lips curled back into a demonic smirk, he looked Silver up and down then let out a small noise of lust. Silver looked up at the older man.

Lance's smirk grew and he pushed down the red head and kissed him roughly. Silver did the best he could to kiss back. Lance's tongue entered the boy's hot mouth exploring all parts of it. Silver relaxed, he enjoyed this part of their relationship, he loved Lance and forgave him for doing what he did, the redhead was able to smile without breaking the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Lances next and pushes his tongue deeper into Lance's trough. They broke the kiss for air, Silver smiled up at his boyfriend and Lance returned the smile. The older man smirked and began to undress Silvers lower half. The red head smirked knowing what was going to happen next, Lance removed Silvers pants and boxers, then gently turned his boyfriend over so he was bent over the bed. He did his best so this wouldn't hurt his leg. He leaned over Silver and put two fingers into his boyfriends mouth, Silver smirked taking them in his mouth making sure to lick them so they were completely wet. When Lance thought they were wet enough he removed them from Silvers mouth and slowly entered the boy's entrance. Sliver grunted for the first feeling that wasn't pain since Lance had snapped. Lance slowly moved his fingers in and out of the boys ass, Silver let out a few pleasured grunts as Lance increased his pace. Lance finger fucked Silver until it wasn't enough to please the boy; he pulled his fingers out and removed his pants and boxers. He smirked and slammed into Silver the boy screamed out in pleasure at the sudden feeling. Lance started to go into the boy fast, Silver was moaning loud and Lance grunting alone with him. Silver was determined _not_ to cum first. Lance smirked he going into Silver harder making the boy wonder how much longer he could go, Lance was panting hard and so was Silver. Lance bite down lightly on his boyfriend's neck thrusting into him at the same time. Silver couldn't take it, and neither could Lance, the boys screamed out in Extecey and came at the same moment. Lance thrust a few more time, he kisses Silvers neck and then pulled out the two fell onto the bed panting heavily. Lance wrapped his arms around Silver and smiled.

"I love you" he whispered into his ear

"I love you too" Silver whispered back smiling, and for the first time he wondered, _'do I even need Giovanni?'_ but little did he know, Lance was hiding something dark.

Xx

Jace returned to the base with a sick look on his face. He walked into Giovanni's office and looked at his boss. When Giovanni saw the younger boy he jumped out of his seat and looked down at him,

"Yes, well what did you see!" he asked rather impatiently.

"S-Silver has a broken leg, sir, I also saw a burn on his face and neck" Jace said trying not to stutter, he didn't dare to mention the fact that he saw the two boys fuck.

"What!" Giovanni slammed his hand down on the desk in disbelief. He waved Jace away and the boy left. Giovanni ran out of his office and down to the executive's room. Petrel was smoking, Proton was playing a video game, Archer was petting his Houndoom and Arianna…well Arianna was watching Porn….Giovanni walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at their boss.

"All of you have an assignment!" he said sternly getting there undivided attention.

"What kind of 'assignment' is that" Petrel grunted lying back actually making the air quotes as he spoke. Giovanni just glared at him.

"I want you all to go to Lances and get Silver" he said and all of them got a smirk.

"Yes boss, we will right away" Archer spoke for the four of them.

"Excellent" Giovanni sighed.

Xx

"It's time" Archer said to Lance over the phone, the red head smirked and hung out. He looked at his boyfriend from the door who was trying out his crutches. He felt absolutely no remorse for what he was about to do, after all its Giovanni's son, who is everything like him. Lance walked down stairs and opened the door allowing the executives in.

"I don't see why you need us yo help you kill him" Proton grunted.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" Lance hissed. The five of them walked out the stairs quietly and saw Silver looking out the window.

"Good, you broke his leg he can't run" Arianna smirked.

"let's do this!" Archer smirked

Xxx

(_almost to the end, I think there will be about 2 or there more chapters, REVIEW if you read this and don't review you DIEEEEE!) _


	6. Pain

(Have u heard of a change of heart? Hmmmm wonder why I mentioned that…..Lol)

Xxx

Petrel looked at the child that they were about to kill, he was starting to think this was a bad idea. Petrel grabbed Archers arm and pulled him to the side so they could talk. Archers blue eyes blazed with impatience's.

"Why are we helping Lance get revenge on Giovanni?" Petrel asked, Archer sighed

"He's my little brother" the blue eyed man said.

"Half-brother!" Petrel hissed

"Go along with it, or you die too!" Archer hissed and the two rejoined the others. The five of them all had some type of weapon in there hand, weather it was a knife or just a blunt object it would do the job. Silver turned around and saw the five of them standing there in the door. His heart pounded and his blood boiled when he realized what was going on. He backed into the wall and looked at Lance who approached him. Silver sneered and kicked Lance with his good leg. The brown eyed man smirked and kicked Silvers already broken leg; the silver eyed boy fell to the ground. Archer smirked and stood beside him.

"Can't we have some fun first?" Archer asked looking down at Lance.

"Huumm, I suppose" he said grabbing Silver by the hair and throwing him to the floor. Silver closed his eyes tight as the pain shot through his leg.

"Wait!" Petrel exclaimed getting in front of Silver and the other men and Arianna. "This is so wrong! He's a child and what has Giovanni ever done to us!" the purple haired man spoke with a loud voice.

"He wouldn't give me the earth badge!" Lance snarled

"He raped me" Proton grunted getting everyone to look at him.

"Well Lance, that's a good thing, because we would all be dead!" Petrel snapped making Proton jump, then with a softer voice, he turned to the teal haired man. "Proton, maybe if he wasn't so stressed Lance and Silver he wouldn't have raped you for punishment, its Lances fault!" Proton looked at Lance with a glare, then back at Petrel,

"But we…" Petrel spoke again, this time he grabbed Protons hand.

"What would I do without you, if you go through with this, Giovanni will kill you" he spoke softly staring into the slightly shorter man's eyes. Proton dropped his weapon and looked at Archer and Arianna,

"It's Lances fault the boss has been so stressed!" the ill-tempered teal haired executive snapped. Arianna looked at Silver who looked terrified and broken already. She remembered that when he was younger that he would keep his hair long and say it was so he could be like her. She dropped her weapon. Archer and Lance were the only two still holding one.

"Im loyal to Team Rocket" Archer said placing his on the ground instead of carelessly dropping his like the rest.

"Archer!" Lance exclaimed his brown eyes in a deep state of confusion.

"Im sorry," Archer said looking at the boy who was still on the floor.

"I'll do it alone!" Lance snapped pushing past the four executives and grabbing Silver. Proton grabbed Lance from behind and threw him into the wall.

"You're the reason I was raped! Not Silver!" The man yelled his eyes in a blaze; he felt his blood grow hot with anger. "Archer, take the kid out of here we don't want him to see this!" he added, Archer nodded and picked up a terrified looking Silver up and carried him outside. Petrel smirked and walked closer to Lance, he kissed Protons cheek and they both looked like crazy sadists. Arianna smirked as well and leaned against the wall to watch what was about to go down. Lance gulped; he was cornered, by two gay guys…

"Get against the wall!" Proton hissed at the younger man (about a year younger) Lance did what Proton said and stood there, he felt terror rise in him from his head to feet. Proton looked like he was enjoying himself, so Petrel just leaned against the wall with a goofy smirk, although he was ready to jump in if his boyfriend was in trouble. Proton pulled out a gag and tied it around Lance's mouth.

"The child doesn't deserve to hear your screams, it will upset him, and well…" Arianna said pushing her red hair behind her ears licking her lips in a mocking way at Lance. Protons first blow hit Lance hard in the stomach, the brown eyed man at this point though his chance for servile was very, very slim.  
>Protons smirk grew as he hit Lance again, this blow was harder and directed to hit him in kidney, which it did, Lance bit down on the gag and fell to the floor. His eyes were watery and he looked pale.<p>

"We can't kill him" Arianna sighed,

"Why?" Proton asked jumping to his feet with a snarl.

"Because, Giovanni's going to want to do it" Petrel sighed. Proton nodded and grabbed Lance pulling the Red head to his feet. The teal haired man's smirk grew as he hit Lance in the same spot. Lance fell against the wall closing his eyes tightly to hold back the tears he felt forming in the corner of his eyes. Petrel walked over and looked Lance up and down, his face showing pure disgust. Petrel punched Lance in the gut several times before Lance fell again.

"Burn his legs!" they heard the yowl; they all turned their heads quickly to see Archer standing in the door was with his Houndoom. The Houndoom nodded curtly and sent the flams spiraling towards Lance's legs. Proton and Petrel both screamed and jumped the opposite way to avoid being burnt. Lance screamed into the gag as he felt the flesh on his legs burn, he could no longer hold in the tears. The flames were quickly put out by Arianna to stop the fire from spreading. But Lance's legs were badly burned, but if he lived they would heal.

"What the fuck Archer!" Proton yelled standing up; Archer didn't answer he was too busy staring down at his half-brother; his blue eyes blazing with disappointment. Lance shuts his eyes.

"Well good job Archer, now I don't want to fuck him with burnt legs." Petrel sighs

"Let's just get him back to Giovanni" Arianna sighed Proton and Petrel nodded and picked up Lance, they carried him outside, but he trashed and flailed his arms and legs. Silver was holding onto his Murkrow ready to take off barley balancing on one leg.

"Stop struggling!" Proton yelled in annoyance, he dropped Lance and picked up a rock and bashed it into Lances head knocking out the brown eyed man. He picked him back up, and they set of back to Veriden city.

Xx

Grey eyes glanced around the room, his head aced as he just wanted to lie down. He picked up his coffee and took a sip. He folded his hands on his desk and looked down shutting his eyes for a few moments peace.

"Yo boss, were back!" the rambunctious Petrel yelled walking into the room, he was holding Lances arms and Proton was holding his legs. The two men dropped him and stepped off to different sides making way for Arianna to walk in, lastly Archer walked in holding Silver in his arms; the red head seemed terrified looking at his father then back at Lance. Pain still coursed through his leg and face, but he chose to ignore it. Giovanni stood up right away seeing his son; he quickly walked over to Archer and took Silver from his hands. He then placed his son gently in the chair he was just sitting in.

"I don't need special treatment im fine" the light eyed boy said trying to get up, but Giovanni gently pushed him back down.

"Silver, sit" he said looking at the boys burns and broken leg. He stroked his sons head lovingly and looked back at Archer. "Bring Lance to me" his voice was in a low hiss. The redhead was just starting to awaken… Proton grabbed Lance and brought him to his boss. Giovanni grabbed the redhead by his hair and threw him into the wall he held him there and without moving his hands from his neck said, "Archer will you please take Silver out of here and the others?" Archer nodded to his boss and walked over to Silver, the child jumped backing up in the chair, Silver let out a low growl, and he wasn't stupid he knew that the executives were part of this at first. Giovanni raised an eyebrow and looked back at Silver; his grey eyes showing complete seriousness. Silver got to his feet and with the help of Archer walked out. Silver heard a very loud thud so he just closed his eyes and followed Archers lead.

Xx

Silver sat on Giovanni's bed; he looked around bored out of his mind.

"Let's go over this one more time, we were never involved!" Proton hissed and he nodded to avoid angering the ill-tempered man,

"Good, now how's your leg" Petrel added in a nicer way, Silver scoffed he was pale at hearing Lances screams from Giovanni's office.

"Better" he sighed finally,

"I don't think your father will kill him." Archer added

"Yes he will" Proton Silver Arianna and Petrel said together.

"I promise I won't tell just leave me alone" Silver sighed feeling pain in his heart, he knew Lance was as good as dead.

Xx

Giovanni looked down at the man who was lying on the floor, Lance was bleeding horribly but Giovanni wasn't done with his torture. He grabbed Lance and threw him into the bathroom. With a sadistic grin he ripped off Lance's shirt. He grabbed his razor and made a cut down Lance's chest, but he pushed it n hard and made it agonizingly slow. Lance was to wary from all that he had endured and just stood there agents the wall. Giovanni wasn't satisfied by this; he wanted to hear the brown eyed man scream. He pulled out his knife and dug it deep into Lances shoulder piercing this skin making him yowl. Giovanni pushed it completely through his shoulder. Lance screamed out in pain, as the red liquid dripped from his chest and shoulder.

"Lance you know im going to kill you, so don't fight me" Giovanni snapped when Lance trashed him with his arm. The red head dropped to his knees; his dull brown eyes looking up at Giovanni desperately. "Im going to take away your senses, why am I telling you this, because im cruel like that" Giovanni smirked. Giovanni carefully put on a pair of thick gloves; he then opened a black box and took out an acid like chemical. Lance didn't know what was about to happen but he knew it would hurt. Giovanni place the chemical in front of the dragon trainer, he grabs Lances hands and put them into them chemical, Lances scream echoed of the celling, and was surly heard all over the HQ. Giovanni pulled out Lance's hands and allowed him to move them freely. Lance panicked whatever he touched he couldn't feel! Giovanni smirked. He put the chemical away and took off the gloves. "I can't take away your smell, so ill skip to sight." Giovanni smirked Lance screamed in protest, things like 'im so sorry!' and 'please Giovanni no!' Giovanni ignored all his pleads and grabbed a can of spy, Lance couldn't make out what kind of spy it was, and he just shut his eyes tightly. Giovanni scowled and bitch slapped Lance until he opened them. With Lance crying he spayed his eyes, one again the man screamed as everything around him slowly faded black. He panicked. All he could hear was Giovanni rustling around with something in a bag. Lance curled up on the floor blood every ware, he couldn't feel with his hands and he was now blind. He felt Giovanni grab his neck and something enter his ears, with in an agonizing moment everything was silent to him. Giovanni smirked; Lance was crying through his sightless eyes, he was now blind and death. Giovanni smirked knowing that he had done what he wanted all Lance knew now was pain. He grabbed the redhead by his hair and dragged him over to the tub in the bathroom. Lance felt himself striped to his boxers and thrown into the water. Giovanni smirked a sadistic grin and plugged in the hardier; he tossed it in with Lance and jumped back. The brown eyed man let out one final painful shirk, and then there was silence Giovanni watched the boy float in water for a few moment's then sighed. He would have someone clean it up later.

Xxx

(What do you think? Last chapter should be up shortly)


	7. Force

(Huumm, well here the last chapter, so even if you don't have an account and stumble across it review, I allow Anonymous reviews.)

Xxx

The next morning Giovanni walked into his bed room, he had left the boy there alone all night while he was finding a way to disposed of Lance's body. A small smile appeared on the man's face as he saw his son; Silver was lying on his fathers bed under the blanket's asleep. The last thing Giovanni remembered from the passing night was letting the executives go to bed. He glances around his room and saw Proton asleep on the floor, his smile changed into an amused smirk, as he thought to himself. _'The man who claimed to be the cruelest member of my team, stayed with my son all night'_

"Proton" Giovanni said tapping the teal haired man on the shoulder since he was asleep on his stomach with his arms spread above his head.

"I-im up, im up!" the executive grunted jumping up to his feet and grabbing his hat to cover his hair. Giovanni snickered a bit,

"Proton, go get some real rest" he said with a smirk not taking his eyes off of the teal haired man until the door was shut and he exited the room. Giovanni sighed, he hadn't been able to talk to his son yet, and this was probably his only chance. "Silver" he said sitting down and rubbing the redheads arm. Silver opened his eyes and looked up at Giovanni. He heard his father begin to speak but he wasn't listening all he could hear was Lances screams replaying in his head, over and over they played. Would he ever forget? He had no details of the way Lance died, all he knows is that it was _very_ painful, Lances cries for help and for Giovanni to stop were stuck in his head as well. He felt his heart snap in half when his father hugged him because he smelt Lance's colon on him, he must have been that close to Lance the past night the redhead figured.

Days past and the screams and pleads never went away. Silver was starting to worry that he would never love again. He no longer wanted to have sex, but he wouldn't turn away a horny Giovanni, and that was because he knew what he was capable of. But within weeks of Lances death Silver started to notice different things. For instance when he would walk into Giovanni's bathroom he got a cold chill down his spine. He heard things in the night, and his eyes would black out or he wouldn't be able to hear for minutes at a time. He was terrified of whatever supernatural force was there, but he did know one thing. He knew whatever it was had to do something with Giovanni and Lance, he knew Giovanni caused whatever this was, he knew deep down his father was a ruthless monster even though he didn't show it around his son. But all Silver could do is say to himself what he has been all along, that he is simply…nothing like him.

Xxx

Fin

(Please review, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And do you think I have improved my writing since before?)


End file.
